Battle for Mars
by ForgottenCity
Summary: This is just a short preview of a campaign DICE needs to do. If you want more I'll do more. Yes this is a school assignment, but i thought it needs to be put into a battlefield campaign


_**Battle for Mars**_

_**Nathan Copeland**_

_**p.2**_

_**12-16-10**_

_**2077, March 12 1900 hours/military calendar**_

_**Enroute to Mars, Sol system**_

_**Aboard gunship "phoenix".-fire team bravo.**_

"**Why don't you look at that." Sgt. Stacker said peering out of a small window.**

**The man was Caucasian, brown haired buzz cut, green eyes. He joined the military 3 months ago. Pretty much the same time we've been in this gunship. Can't explain why he's sergeant but it's just like the spooks in area 51 back on earth. The man wore urban red camo to camouflage in the red landscape of Mars.**

**Russia took over mars about 10 years ago. About that time we were in a war with china (the battle of Alaska) when they tried to get the debts America owed and didn't succeed in two ways, we have the stronger military and the winfrey family ceased. All the money was put to the debts, paid in full, all 678.56 billion dollars. Now Mars, Russia took over mars and military officials quickly soon after the war sent 300,000 soldiers to invade mars. We are now 2 hours away from rendezvous.**

**I'm Cpt. Miller, I have a blond haired buzz cut, blue eyes ( my helmet covers the hair) I served through the battle of Alaska when I was 19.I'm 29 now and weigh 220lbs. 3% body fat. I have a family back at earth, wife and a daughter. Can't wait till I'm able to see them again. I wore desert red camo for the same purpose.**

**In my squad are Pvt. Ivrie, Pvt. Thakker, Pvt. Sanchez, Cpl. Dunn, as well as Sgt. Stacker and I. we are part of the 75****th**** ranger regiment. Top dog of our class. Class 230, my group was the only ones that graduated from the ranger school in that class. All 4 months of hell. All except stacker and I have black vectors with a holographic sight on them. Standard issue for fire team bravo. We have UMP-45's holographic standard issue for sergeants and above. All wore the urban red camo for the red surface.**

"**What the hell is it sergeant." I asked putting in ammo for my UMP clips.**

"**The invasion force, the first to arrive on scene decimated the station guarding the planet." He replied.**

"**He's just excited captain. That's how I was when we got on this thing." Cpl. Dunn said.**

"**Hmmm, that's kind of how I was to during Alaska. Keep your comments to yourself till we get done with rendezvous." I said.**

"**Sir, everything alright back there." The driver called over the intercom.**

"**Yeah, everything's o.k." I replied.**

_**2077, march 12 1900 hours/military calendar**_

_**Rendezvous, Mars, Sol system**_

_**Rendezvous landing zone-fire team bravo**_

"**Move, move, move!" I yelled as our gunship touched the Mars landscape.**

**Bullets were flying in all directions. Several men to my left that came out of a gunship codenamed "Doghouse" fell as their heads exploded from rounds hitting them. "Doghouse" lifted into the air just 15 ft. and a RPG rocket hit the engines and the ship drifted to the left and crashed into another gunship. The two exploded and sent shrapnel fling everywhere.**

"**Ivrie! Get everyone to the crater just 100m from our position Martian north." She nodded and went to her task.**

**I turned to my right and saw that stacker was the last off. "Sergeant! We're going to give the team covering fire." I said with "phoenix" taking off almost drowning my voice. Several bullets hit the ground at our feet as several flew by our faces. "Let's move!"**

**I aimed down my sights and looked for a target. Several blimps in my sights popped up and gave me a reading. Closest target was 289.67 m away. I fired a couple rounds and the blimp went off I ran to a rock as several RPG's flew by. Stacker was at the same rock peering out firing short round bursts.**

"**Captain, we've reached crater well give you covering fire." Ivrie said over the COM.**

"**Ok Pvt. On three. 1...2...3! Let's go sergeant!" I yelled. **

**Flashes of white were breaking the red inside the crater. As I was running to the crater I looked down my sights. Several blimps reappeared, I quickly shot at 3 blimps and they shut off.**

**I slid down the crater wall and saw several bodies lying on the floor and the opposite end shooting. I ran up the other end and went to Pvt. Ivrie. "Anything happen when I was gone."**

"**No sir, and tell the others I want all guys get off my back I can fend for myself." She said.**

"**Ok then. We're going to get air support sir, AC-130 on its way." Pvt. Sanchez said. Several shots were heard and followed by an explosion. Man you can rely on anybody now a days there are no 5 minute waits for air support.**

**I peered over the edge and saw clouds of red dust floating around where the targets once were. The roar of the AC-130 broke the silence. "Pvt. Ivrie, take Pvt. Thacker and Pvt. Sanchez with you to check out the area. Cpl. Dunn, call in that the rendezvous is secure for the next landing. Sergeant Stacker find a medic and go help the wounded if there is any." I said looking at each of them before they went to their orders.**

**Several blimps popped up on my HUD on my glasses. 1354m. was supposed to be a testing facility for weapons. 60302m. was supposed to be the barracks for the Russian military.**

"**Good work Ivrie, get those men over and tell them were going to need a vehicle. I'd prefer a transport tank." I called over the COM.**

"**Yes, sir." She replied.**

_**2077 march 13, 0100 hours/military calendar**__** fort benning, Georgia, Earth, Sol system 75**__**th**__** ranger regiment "hell week" class 690**_

**Sergeant Brown looked up at his drill instructor in the eye. **

"**Drop and give me 50 maggot!" he barked at him**

"**Why in the hell did I do that" he thought.**

"**As you all know you're going to be going to Russia soon. Fighting for the planet mars. The only rangers there are some of my personal favorite for one there is the first girl that was allowed in the 75****th**** and they were the only ones to graduate from this place that year."**

"**What's their name?" Pvt. Walker said.**

"**Fire team bravo. Ever heard of them."**

"**They were on the gunship 'phoenix' right; I remember it when the first were leaving to fight."**

"**Well someone knows his history, pack your bags and load up you're going right now to Russia. Training's over." A drill instructor said coming out of the bunker just outside where they were.**

"**Head to the gun depot for registration on the gunships. Let's move!"**

**Every one moved out of their ranks and ran to the weapon depot.**

**Sergeant Brown stood behind.**

"**Why are we going so early we have another 2 weeks before training is over." he asked.**

"**Don't question orders son and do what you are told."**

_**2077 march 14, 0600 hours/ military calendar**_

_**1.5 km from enemy weapons research, Mars, Sol system**_

_**Aboard "buffalo"-fire team bravo**_

**The tank went over a bump knocking Pvt. Ivrie out of her seat. I looked out into the horizon and saw plumes of fire spitting into air. Several miss fire rounds hit the window; they reflected off the bullet proof glass and hit the Martian turf.**

"**We are now 5 minutes away from the research facility." the driver called.**

"**Make every shot count guys and remember shoot between the eyes." I said to my team.**

"**Everyone out of the tank, move." I said. I quickly got out and ducked behind a rock nearby. I looked down my sights and looked for targets. No blimps appeared. "Ok, guys the facility is just 50m. Martian east. Were going in covertly. Cpl. Dunn you take demo man. We're going to get you in there quietly." I gave the two finger wave forward signaling to move out.**

**I jogged up to the door with my gun to my shoulder. "Ivrie cut the door, stacker when she's done go in." they both nodded.**

**Ivrie pulled out a plasma cutter and melted her way through the door. Once she got done she set it down in her ruck sac. Stacker moved in and gave the all clear sign on the HUD's. We followed him in and turned on night vision. The place was dark without it on. About as dark when its midnight on the winter solstice.**

"**Movement just 5m. ahead." Called Pvt. Sanchez.**

"**Keep your eyes peeled." I said.**

**A small light was coming out of a crack I put a blimp on the HUD so they would see what I see. A figure walked across the light. "Were going to bust this door down and kill anybody that fires back."**

**I lifted my foot up to the door and slammed it forward. Knocking the door down, people inside reacted quickly lifting their AK-47's to their shoulders. I looked through my sight s and shot at one of the blimps. The bullet traveled straight and through hitting him between the eyes. Blood oozed out of the hole as well as brain fragments.**

**I quickly turned to my left and fired short round bursts at a soldier about to pull the trigger on Ivrie. Sanchez passed me and fired short round bursts at 5 scientists with bad aim shooting above our heads. Their heads exploded sending fragments on the walls.**

**One scientist in particular stood still the entire time. "Stacker take him to the floor." I said quickly taking a sweep around the room.**

**Stacker followed his orders and put his weapon behind him and tackling the scientist and putting plastic cuffs on him. "Ivrie, Sanchez, and Dunn set a perimeter. Stackers finish up and take pictures of the weapons. Don't forget the charges." I said.**

**Several guys were coming in through the front door and raised their guns.**

"**Падение****орудия****и**** Put Your Hands Up!" one of them said.**

**Ivrie stood behind the door now and held a miniature h-grenade. I put my gun to the floor and made a fist. Ivrie through the grenade and it detonated. Releasing a white explosion. I covered my face and felt the heat on my arm. 5 seconds passed and the white light died out. I picked up my UMP-45 and saw that it left a black outline on the floor. The two Russians out front were burned to a crisp.**

"**Что****вы****ребята****собирается****делать****для****меня****?" the scientist called out. Which means "what are you going to do to me?" **

"**What the hell is he saying sergeant." I said.**

"**Don't look at me I have no idea what the guys saying."**

"**Ivrie, get that damn translator out." I told her.**

"**Quel est votre nom, damn that's French. How 'bout ****Каково****Ваше****имя****?" she said looking through the****selection of languages, both mean "what is your name?".**

"**Кристофер****Джонсон****(Christopher Johnson)" he replied.**

"**what the hell is he saying Private?" I asked with a annoyance in my voice**

"**it says Christopher Johnson." She said.**

"**well Christopher your going into custody, well take you to our hq, Sanchez process him for tracking devices and weapons then take him to the transport. Corporal do you have the charges ready?" I said.**

"**yes sir charges are ready when you are." He replied.**

"**well let's move." I said lifting my gun over my shoulder running out of the building.**

_**2077 march 14, 0645 hours/military calendar**_

_**50m. from enemy weapons research, Mars, Sol system**_

_**Aboard "buffalo"- fire team bravo**_

"**hey guys check this out." I said to my team **

**I clicked the detonator button and watched the place go out in flames. The place exploded sending chunks of the foundation into the air.**

"**what a sight to see, isn't it captain." Ivrie said looking out the window then me.**

"**hell yeah!" I said giving her a high five.**

_**2077 march 16, 1200 hours/military calendar**_

_**25m. from enemy barracks, Mars, Sol system**_

_**Somewhere in mountain ridge near facility-fire team bravo**_

"**Snipers in position," I said, "let's move." I pulled my UMP-45 to my shoulder and moved down a path. Several soldiers got to their feet ahead of me and went forward; several rocks were in the path. I walked to the rock and got down as I heard the sound of a Bouncy Betty going off. I got to the floor, "every one to the floor now!" I called over the COM. Several people followed the order, but for some it was too late. **

**The mines detonated and blew the ones still standing into pieces. Chunks flew past my field of distorted vision. "Let's go!" I yelled **

**Everyone got up from their positions and moved towards the barracks. "Several contacts on the left side, in the mountains" Said Pvt. Ivrie.**

**I looked to my left and peeped down my sights. Several blimps appeared. I took shots on 3 of them and went back to facing the structure. Several orange blimps popped on my HUD. "Send that target 1 to the hell," I called to one of the snipers over the COM.**

**Several shots were heard and the blimps went off. Followed by an AGM to the target. "good kills, fire team bravo, good kills." Overlord called over the COM's.**

**Ivrie got up to the front door and set a charge to blow. "Ready to go captain." She said looking over to me.**

**I pulled out the detonator and pressed the button. The door blew and swung open with ease. Several shots were fired and got Pvt. Sanchez in the face. Blood smeared out and I looked down the sights and fired a short round burst at the killer. "Move in, watch each other's six's" I said.**

**They nodded acknowledging the order. "Fire team, plant the charges and get out for extraction. Over" overlord called.**

"**Copy that overlord, over." I said.**

"**Get out now!" with Stacker and Dunn down the only ones left was Pvt. Ivrie and I. I forward her to the gunship "phoenix" and strapped in. "one explosion left. Do you want to do the honors, Ivrie?" I said.**

**War, war never changes. The ones who died are the ones who've seen the end of war. The operation M.A.R.S was successful with only 300 casualties. 20,689 wounded. After the battle for mars. The spooks in area 51 sent all the things in area 51 to mars successfully. Russia lost and found that attacking Hawaii would be easy since America got rid of the 50****th ****state and didn't care for it any more. Thanks to the successful operation, soldiers were able to use death row inmates as soldiers being controlled from really well trained soldiers.**

**Captain Miller was granted rank commander and Ivrie took control of Fire team bravo.**


End file.
